Must a Savior Die?/dialogues
(Marston finds Luisa on the front porch of her burned-down house, weeping) Luisa: Oh, Mr. Marston! Mr. Marston! Marston: What's wrong, Luisa? Luisa: I don't weep for myself, but for my country! Abraham Reyes has been captured! Marston: He has? Luisa: He was coming to meet me at Roca Madera. It's a very romantic spot. It was a beautiful night, yet he was ambushed by a patrol. My heart is breaking, but I cry for Mexico. Marston: Where's he being held? Luisa: El Presidio... You know, in our hearts, we are married already, but his family does not approve. How could they, when I am little more than a peasant girl? But that's what makes Abraham Reyes the man he is. He doesn't care for the bourgeois, snobbery, or elitism. He sees the real me. The woman. Marston: I'm sure. Luisa: I am going to go rescue him or die trying. Marston: Whoa, I don't think that's such a good idea. Ride with me to near the jail, we'll figure out how to rescue him. Luisa: (kisses his cheek) Mr. Marston, you are truly a friend to this land. Marston: So everyone keeps informing me. Luisa: El Presidio is to the north. We must hurry. Who knows what they will do to him. (They board the stagecoach and ride to El Presidio) Luisa: We are almost there! He is still alive...I feel it! El Presidio. There it is. You have to find a way in. Marston: I'll do my best. Luisa: There is a partially broken-down wall. You should be able to scramble over it. Hurry, but please be careful. There are guards everywhere. If they see you, they will kill you both. Marston: Well, if he's alive, I'll try to make sure he stays that way. Luisa: I have some friends waiting for me near the river. Bring Abraham there. Good luck. (John gets to the sniper's nest) Executioner: Pensabas derrocar a Allende? Nadie va a llorar por ti. Pagarás por tu traición, Abraham Reyes. El fin ha llegado, Reyes. El Infierno te espera. Formen el pelotón de ejecución! Apunten! (You thought overthrow Allende? No one will mourn for you. You will pay for your treachery, Abraham Reyes. The end has come, Reyes. Hell awaits you. Forming the firing squad! Aim!) (John kills executioner and guards and cuts Reyes free) Marston: Luisa sent me. We have to meet her by the river. Abraham: Que? (What?) Marston: Luisa. The girl you're marrying. Abraham: Oh, yes. Such a devoted thing. El amor de mi vida. (The love of my life.) Abraham: Lets go, my friend. Before the army returns. Abraham: Now ride like the wind, my friend! (They meet a guide and head to the rendezvous point with Luisa) Man: Come. Follow me. I will take you to Luisa! Abraham: What is your name, my friend? Marston: John Marston. Abraham: No? The American who is working for Allende? Marston: I ain't workin' for nobody. I'm here because Luisa asked for my help. Abraham: As I thought you were a friend of Allende's, I was planning on putting a bullet in your back! Marston: Well, try to resist the urge. Abraham: How do you know my young lover, Laura? Marston: It's Luisa. I saved her life awhile not so long back. Abraham: I will not forget this, compadre. You will be rewarded. Money, women... Luisa, if you want her. Marston: I'm here for two men, and that's it. Abraham: You have been spending too much time with Captain de Santa. Marston: Very funny. Not like that. I'll explain later. Abraham: I am free again! I will write a poem about this day! Marston: This is from a man who was tied to a post with a gun in his face a few minutes ago. Abraham: I wish I could see Allende's face when he finds out I have defeated a hundred of his men! Marston: All you done is get on the back of this horse, my friend. Man: Luisa is up ahead. Buena suerte, compadres! (Good luck, fellas!) Abraham: There she is! I remember her now. Mi amiga! (My friend!) (They meet her) Luisa: Abraham, Mr. Marston. Abraham: Oy. Luisa: The revolution will live on, thanks to you. Abraham: Yes indeed, John. You are as a brother to me, and my people need a man such as you to help our cause. My ranch is in Agave Viejo, and let me say, my brother, that we await you. Marston: Well, best of luck to both of you, but I need to find two men so I can return to America. Abraham: No problem. I will help you find those men, and in return, you will win a people her freedom. Luisa: Viva México! Abraham: Y adonde túva, bella? Bye, John. Vente commigo. (singing) Tú sabes qué en esta luz, puedo ver el fuego en tus ojos. Laura, dame la fuerza para luchar... (And where it goes, fine? Bye, John. Come with me. Did you know that in this light, I can see the fire in your eyes. Laura, give me the strength to fight...) Category:Dialogues